


The Hit Snippets

by skargasm



Series: The Hit [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Bits and pieces from The Hit that either didn't fit into the main story or came to me afterwards.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Lydia Martin, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: The Hit [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839700
Comments: 19
Kudos: 191





	1. Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> I blame all of you people who wanted to see Peter and Stiles with a baby!
> 
> * * *

[ ](https://imgur.com/2QfQBR2)

* * *

Peter looked down at the muddy, slightly bloodied cub at his feet, a proud smile on his face.

“Well, what have we got here! Aren’t you a clever girl!! You’re turning into quite the proficient huntress! Although – I don’t think Mommy would like what you’ve decided to have for lunch there, Lia.” 

The cub merely gave Peter a fangy smile, before turning and scampering off. Shaking out his newspaper, Peter sat back and perused the financial pages. It looked like Hale shares had risen once again which was satisfying in the extreme. A mewling sound made him lower the paper, seeing that Lia was struggling to drag her prey closer to the house, obviously wanting to feel safe while she ate. 

He got to his feet and approached her carefully, not wanting her to feel threatened in any way. He flashed his eyes at her and she responded with a flash of amber, before stepping back enough for him to pick up the still-warm corpse and carry it closer to the patio chairs. Placing it a little distance away, he brushed his bloody hands off on his jeans and sat back down. It was the perfect spot for the pair of them to relax in the afternoon sun. 

He heard the clip-clop of heels and he turned as Lydia came around the corner of the house. She took in the tableau in front of her, jaw dropping and her eyes flaring with rage.

“Peter Hale – what the hell is Ophelia doing eating a _rabbit_?!” Quickly realising that this was another one of those things that Stiles was always trying to tell him about, Peter quickly picked up the cub, who was reluctant to release her prize and gave Lydia an ingratiating smile.

“Look what our fabulous little huntress caught for herself today?”

“Peter – “

“Aren’t you proud of her?” A glance at Lia showed that she was giving her mother ‘puppy eyes’, an image slightly spoiled by the blood around her muzzle. “She brought it down all by herself and dragged it back to the den!”

Lydia’s shout had obviously been loud enough for Stiles to hear, and he came running out of the house wearing just a pair of baggy sweatpants hanging from his hips. 

“STILES! What’s the number one rule when you and Peter are babysitting?”

“That he’s not to be left unsupervised?” Stiles replied as he walked over to Peter and took Ophelia from his arms, cuddling the cub and dropping kisses all over her forehead. “I literally went inside to make coffee – what could he have done in that space of time? Ugh, Lia, what have you got all over your fur?”

“He’s let her eat a live rabbit!”

“Well, you don’t mind when she eats a dead one!” Even Peter knew that wasn’t the right thing to have said, Lydia’s scorching glare turning onto Stiles immediately.

“That’s it – I don’t care how much you two beg in the future! You are **not** babysitting _either_ of the girls until you can act in a responsible fashion! Just wait until I tell Isaac and Allison! Ophelia, into the house and get washed up – “ The cub wriggled out of Stiles’ arms and rushed off to the house to obey her mother. “ – and as for you two – “ Lydia looked like she wanted to club them both over the head with something heavy, but unable to find words, she raised and dropped her arms in exasperation, turned and stalked off into the house.

Stiles turned into Peter’s arms, deliberately wiping his bloody hands down Peter’s white shirt. 

“Oh dear, it looks like you got all messy – you’re going to have to go inside and wash up.”

“Will you be coming with me?” Peter let his hands slid beneath the waistband of Stiles’ sweatpants, pulling Stiles closer so that their bodies were pressed tightly together and making his arousal blatantly obvious.

“Well, I _did_ promise Lydia not to leave you unsupervised!”

* * *


	2. PDA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because TummySassandAss wanted to see what would happen if Stiles ever came out of the shadows...
> 
> * * *

[ ](https://imgur.com/vfJJf4E)

* * *

The limousine pulled to a smooth halt and Peter looked out of the window. There was quite a crowd, the press audible as they shouted for the attention of the various people walking the red carpet. Peter sighed. He was solo for this outing, Lydia unavailable for some inexplicable reason. He wasn’t in the mood, but as one of the main contributors to the remodelling of the building, one of the Pack was obliged to show their face, so here he was.

Perhaps it would take his mind off of his current dilemma. 

The Pack was safe and secure, the territory relatively quiet. Ever since the whole situation with the Argents, the Hunter’s Council had finally learned their lesson and had declared Beacon Hills off-limits. There was the odd hunter who thought they could do better than the Argents had – they were swiftly disabused of that notion. 

Other trespassers were dealt with according to their intent. Any wishing harm was dispatched; any looking for sanctuary were investigated and each request to settle was taken seriously. 

His current dilemma was far more personal. He wanted – more. He understood and supported Stiles’ desire to remain out of the limelight – Stiles much preferred working from the shadows, representing their ace in the hole. But occasionally, Peter chafed at not being able to show off his mate. Sometimes, he wanted Stiles to be by his side when he went to these things, muttering sarcastic asides low enough for only Peter to hear. He was incredibly proud of the man that Stiles had become – was it so wrong to want to show him off a little? Perhaps instead of turning the issue over and over in his mind, he should actually _talk_ to Stiles about it? 

“Will you be getting out, sir?” The driver’s voice interrupted his musings and Peter realised he was holding up the queue of vehicles behind him, waiting to disgorge their celebrities.

“Yes, of course. Thank you.” He waited until the driver got out and came around to open his door before taking a deep breath and stepping out of the car. The flashing lights from the cameras blinded him momentarily, and just for a second, he was back to a year ago, thrown backwards by the force of the bullet striking him in the chest.

He recovered quickly, striding onto the red carpet with confidence, a small smile playing around his lips as the press began shouting questions at him.

“Where’s Lydia?”

“Is it true she had a baby?”

“Peter – Peter – over here!” 

“Who’s that with you?” A presence beside him made him turn, expecting an assistant from the event. Instead, there stood Stiles. He had shaved and (relatively) tamed his hair and was dressed in a black shirt with a black suit. Peter had never seen him so dressed up and looking so sexy and assured.

“What – “ Shocked, Peter could do nothing but stand and stare.

“Who’s your friend?” “Does Lydia – “ 

“Did you really think I’d let you out all by your lonesome looking so delicious?”Stiles posed next to Peter like he’d been doing it his entire life, smiling for the cameras while speaking in a low voice.

“But – “ Before he could finish his words, Stiles took his hand, twining their fingers together and Peter was once again struck speechless. The press went insane, cameras clicking furiously as the questions began.

“Is he your boyfriend?” “Does Lydia know you’re cheating on her?” “His name – can we have his name!” “Are you two in a relationship?” 

“Stiles, you don’t need to do this for me,” Peter said, hearing someone say “Stiles? What’s a Stiles?” just before Stiles turned to face him fully.

“I’m not doing it for you – I’m doing it for me, for **us**.” Ignoring the eager voices screaming for their attention, Stiles grabbed Peter’s face and kissed him forcefully, tongue sliding between his lips, hands sliding into his hair. Unbidden, Peter’s arms came up and pulled Stiles closer, slanting his head so that he could take over the kiss. As he always did, Stiles responded with gusto until they were clutching at each other, bodies pressed tightly together, hands roaming with familiarity over each other.

Finally, Stiles pulled back, looking into Peter’s eyes with a smile.

“No more dates with other women – I find myself feeling far too possessive for that.”

“Sounds good to me,” Peter replied, his voice husky. “Want to go home and finish this properly?”

“Hell yeah!” Ignoring the flashing lights, screamed questions and other shouts, they turned and walked past a few confused celebrities and headed back to the limousine. 

They went home and the press went wild.

* * *


End file.
